random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captain Moch
Welcome Hey Mochlum, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited Can you go crazy in like: 2 SECONDS?, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 19:44, September 20, 2010 Issue 5 mowhoqihhahahahah YES, YES I AM. The Paradox Monster 15:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Shortest page ever HA! I MADE THE SHORTEST PAGE EVER! EVEN THE TITLE IS SHORT! I ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 14:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) MY NEXT PAGE IS GONNA BE SHORTER THAN YOURS! I just saw a bird!!!!! 16:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Nah No that would take the fun be to much! Alternate Phineas 21:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Read the update to the blog, lol. Alternate Phineas 21:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) What? Last night when I logged on the chat Sonic and Knuckles called me a baby and that i liked toy story toys and I sucked i stayed silence that entire time.Then everyone started bullying him.I tried to duck out but he kept on calling me names again and I know the admins would not do anything.But then everyone kept saying they would go into war but The thing is I was only joking but I guess everyone else was dead serious.Then I gave my personal opinion on Pokemon. Kh2cool 23:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 PEACE PEACE WOOOT!!!!!! A Message from a Buccaneer ARRR! CAPTAIN! ENEMY VESSLE OF THE PORT BOW! (You see a rubber ducky) Aww i mean-ARRRR it be nothing captain. LOL, crewmate person. Time for Zebrafest, Kevin. 15:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Remove the bert Picture Do you think you can remove the bert picture I think it seems a little harsh that he ate a little babies head off so can it be changed to like a kid or an adult or something? Kh2cool 02:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Helloooooo! HELLO NICE TWIN! ME NO LIKEY YOU! HEHE! I am the dinosaur who will eat Mochlum or whatever. 21:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Me no likey you either evil twin. Happy Zebrafest, Kevin! 22:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Spoilerz It's a spoiler because it's Everything's Better With Perry 20:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sup! Hello! Hi... whoever you are. In these dire times I ask myself... what would Chuck Norris do? 00:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Could you? Chat with Kh2cool? He lost his internet. Cake Can you join chat? Cake Can you join chat? Cake Can you join chat? Wow i doubled... I guess. (and whoever this is please use signature) Template Yaa, mann!!! Sorry I posted this on your profile the first time. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 00:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) http://brawlinthefamily.keenspot.com/2008/07/14/051-captain-falcon-solid/ LOL! -GPS And this one http://brawlinthefamily.keenspot.com/2008/08/20/069-captain-falcon-and-kirby/ -GPS Muffins There were just some problems on my old account, specifically unsaid ones. Everything's Better With Perry 23:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Instructions First off let me just say i'm sorry that you had this chat problem I had it to,I feel ready bad that your not chatting right now but don't worry everything's going to be okay. Here are some step by step instructions on what you can do. #Create a new account with the same password and stuff. #Give your avatar a simple name. (Like Skippy's alt or JJUpitersalt) #Make the account and add an avatar and all that stuff. #Go into any wiki chat,it may take a while for it to actually work but it will. #Next put your alt account link in your regular account. #Then you can still make it on chat days. Once again i'm really sorry about the chat. Kh2cool 00:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, uh... The others (Redsock and Kh2cool and I) were wondering if you can come to the IRC with us? http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=random-ness&uio=Mj10cnVlJjQ9dHJ1ZSY5PXRydWUmMTE9MTEz7f ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 00:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Random-Ness_Wiki_Van_Status_Talk_Templates_Ideas -Flak JOIN THE DEBATE! I haz over 50 comments so far! OVER 9000 OMAGAWZ WHO IS THE LAST ADMIN TO LOG IN TO THIS PLACE IT'S SOOOOO CONTROLLABLY RANDOM! (No seriously, who logged in the last?) heh i left a message so i could get a badge Re: HELP I know, they were intentionally turned off as a part of the blackout. CHAT NAO. Gray Pea Shooter 03:18, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hai can we chat? BTW nice icon! :D Gray Pea Shooter 20:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Idea! I have a really great idea we could do! If you can remember, we tried to make a User Hunger Games right? Well, me and ACF were talking in chat, and we want to bring it back! What do you think? Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 01:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Idea "You have new messages." "You have new messages." MOCHLUM: Y U NO GO ON CHAT ANYMOAR??? Redsox1099 (FUS DO DAH!!!!!) 00:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 18:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart 7 Playing Playing Mario Kart 7 was fun! We should do it again soon... sometime... eventually... well, at least before Justin Beiber tries to take over the world. Because we won't have time to play this game when there's talentless little girls to battle. YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME! 23:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mochlum/Questions_I_have_about_life. :/ Gray Pea Shooter 00:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Gray Pea Shooter 00:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S REDEADZ Question I was just wondering why you never visit chat anymore? ♪Again today I will go soaring through the sky!♪ 22:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) 3DS Friend Code... Can you add me? 3DS Friend CodesUMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on this Wiki 22:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC)UltimateMegaGeo Winner!! You're gonna do an internet!! You won 1 time, so you get that many internets. Internet!!.png|First win. Peace! [[User:SuperDuperMarioKirby|I don't like the time thingy! I mean, look at it!! -->]] 01:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) You will DIE Tell me when your ready to DIE to my Pandora Claws. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on this Wiki 19:40, May 15, 2012 (UTC) IS IT? Comments UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on this Wiki 16:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Your Requests.. *Kirby is done. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 11:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) If you wanna friend JS so bad..... Ask him on his talk like I did. He'll get to us when he's on. OH AND COME ON AND DIE ON KI:U ALREADY!!!!!! UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 20:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Added you. And you think you can beat me at KI:U? :lol --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 00:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) That Date Note.... How the heck do you open it? I went 12/31/2050 and it didn't work. Tell me before I delete it. Either you or JS sent it. Tell me. NAO. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 12:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) What's your Pottermore username? I recently just joined, and I want to friend you there. Half-Life Prepare for unforseen consequences, Mr. Freeman....... 00:05, June 12, 2012 (UTC) KI:U with Alt Wanna play? We need sum ppl. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 23:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Simpsons Short Your not a true fan, obviously. That was announced during Lisa Goes Gaga. It's gonna be EPIK though. Too bad Ice Age sucks, I'll just get tickets and leave after it. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 17:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) RPG